the_old_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Avaron Falls
Avaron Falls, referred to by Madelians as Zederlach '''or '''Cedar Lake,' '''is a village located in the cliffs of Bastria between the Dancers and the Dirondacs mountain. Avaron Falls is built next to the Gilded Lake, where gold objects could be found regularly along the water's edge. In recent years, no such wealth has been found. Avaron Falls was initially built because of the discovery of the Gilded Lake. This, however, has slowly declined, with the last object discovered in the lake being in CE 901. Avaron Falls has been able to sustain itself with several quicksilver mines, but these too have begun to run dry. The area around Avaron Falls can be described as fairly desolate, with arable land being scarce thanks to rocky, infertile soil. The trees that do make up its woods, called white cedar, are fast-growing and numerous, but ward of most travelers as they instigate terrible allergies in most non-natives. Economy Avaron Falls initially was settled by prospectors who discovered precious gold artifacts and relics in the shores of the Gilded Lake, from which it gets its name. Avaron Falls was too named for this phenomenon, named for the "avarice" of the scavengers who panned for the golden objects along the lake. Legend persists that the mysterious golden artifacts are produced by the mythical Golden Fleece. This lost relic is believed to be somewhere in the Dirondacs, which is a dormant volcano that has been featured in Madelian myth as the place where the Golden Fleece is kept. This informs the heraldry of Avaron Falls: an image of the Golden Fleece. Over time, as the number of gold objects declined, the discovery of quicksilver led to several mines being constructed to help supplement a waning industry. These too have begun to run dry, with only one mine left in operation. Quicksilver is valuable to process silver ore in Laconia, though quicksilver is produced in greater quantities by ''Pramidia and Solernia. Notable locations Ibis Arch One of the relics of the Lost Kingdom can be found along the path from the Dancers toward Avaron Falls. Among the most well-preserved ibis statues from the Lost Kingdom is perched upon a twenty-foot wide arch leading up the mountain. The construction of this gate is an enigma; at the time it was built, there wouldn't seem to be any population nearby to warrant an archway and no remnants of earlier settlements exist. For this reason, some scholars interested in studying the Lost Kingdom will frequent or even live in Avaron Falls. Avaron Springs Avaron Springs is the source of Avaron Falls and the Gilded Lake. High in the Dirondacs, the Avaron Springs makes a frequent pilgrimage for the serfs and vassals alike who call Avaron Falls home. The refreshing water is surrounded on all sides by cedar trees, making it feel more isolated and private. The path to the spring is lined with cairns with prayers to Melakesh, reflecting the ancient traditions of Madelia. Going to Avaron Springs in fall is ill-advised, as the area becomes infested with sparrow hornets. Sparrow hornets swarm the hot springs in August and September and usually dissipate by October. These hornets are hyper aggressive and grow between two and two and a half inches long. A sting from one sparrow hornet is enough to kill a small child, and a swarm of sparrow hornets can easily kill a grown adult. Labaz The tower of Labaz stands less than a half mile from Avaron Springs, and overlooks Avaron Falls along a ridge that is on a mile-long trail circling part of the Dirondacs. Labaz has changed hands many times over the few centuries it has existed, and rumors are that it is cursed by the theft of the gold in the Gilded Lake. The legend insists that anyone who inherits Labaz will die in one year and foster no children of their own. The only way to take Labaz is through conquest; this is usually mimicked in a ceremonial tournament when someone is set to inherit Labaz, in which they "take" Labaz in a mock conquest. Labaz remains as a key defensive position in the area, with slots for cannons on all sides and an extended track for riding horses. Labaz has three stories with a fortified bailey and a number of watchtowers built into rounded facades, which served it well during the War of the Dragons.Category:Fiefdom